1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle partition assembly, and more particularly, to a partition assembly for a vehicle for transporting cargo, the assembly having a first portion which enables the driver to have a clear view of the rear window, and a second portion which provides a thermal barrier for the passenger compartment and enables storage throughout the length of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Trucks, vans, and the like which are used for transporting materials are often not properly insulated. These vehicles are commonly used for transporting lumber, ladders, poles, furniture, tools, and similar elongated materials that may extend throughout the entire inside length of the vehicle. When these vehicles are used for transporting materials over long distances, it is expensive and inefficient to maintain the entire vehicle at a temperature that is comfortable for the driver. Since many of these vehicles are not air-conditioned, a separation between the passenger compartment and the cargo area, is necessary to maintain a comfortable temperature within the passenger compartment. It may be necessary to open part of the cargo area to fit everything therein, which further complicates the problem of driver comfort.
Various temperature barriers have been designed which may be used to isolate the passenger compartment from the cargo area.
Woodrich in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,154 discloses a heat retaining partition for a van, the partition being disposed to define an operator's compartment in the front portion of the van. The partition includes a wall constructed of a material which is flexible and transparent, and which extends from the ceiling of the vehicle to the floor of the vehicle. This partition does not enable the driver to use the full length of the vehicle for storage.
McKenzie in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,856 discloses a partition that may be readily attachable and detachable. The partition comprises a panel which is adapted to seal off the rear cargo area of the vehicle. The unitary panel has a top portion, a middle portion, and a rear portion, each portion extending across the width of the vehicle. The upper portion and the lower portion are tilted toward the front of the vehicle, and the middle portion is substantially vertical. This partition does not permit efficient usage of the full length of the vehicle for storage.
Truckenbrodt in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,031 discloses a repositionable thermal barrier for truck trailers. The barrier includes a hanger bar extending across the width of the trailer and a flexible strip-type or a blanket-type thermal insulator supported by the hanger bar. The barrier is mounted to a track assembly and is movable within the truck trailer. This strip materials invariably gets faded, scratched, and worn over a period of usage, thereby impairing the vision of the driver through the rear window of the vehicle, and thereby creating a safety hazard.